This Way and That
This Way and That is the 12th episode of Wiggle and Learn (TV Series). Songs # Did You Ever See A Lassie? # Smell Your Way Through The Day # Skip To My Lou Plot Wags is reading a book about crocodiles and alligators. Dorothy arrives and asks what he is reading. Wags answers and comments how they are hard to tell the difference. He asks Dorothy if she's related to them. Dorothy replies she think she is, but she's different. Alligators and crocodiles are fierce, and she isn't. They're good swimmers, and Dorothy isn't a good swimmer. Wags asks what they eat. Dorothy says they eat fish and meat. Wags asks, "Not rose petals?" Dorothy giggles and replies, "No, I don't think so." She asks Wags if he's like to play a crocodile game, and Wags agrees and stands up. Dorothy will be the crocodile and stand over on the other side of the yard. She tells Wags to say "What's the time, Mrs. Crocodile?" Wags does so, and Dorothy replies, "3 o'clock" That means Wags should take 3 steps. Wags does that, and understand how it works. If Dorothy says, "Dinner Time," she will turn around and try to catch him, so he should run away when that happens. They start the game. Wags asks, "What's the time, Mrs. Crocodile?" Dorothy answers, "1 o'clock." Wags takes 1 step. Wags asks, "What's the time, Mrs. Crocodile?" Dorothy answers, "2 o'clock." Wags takes 2 steps. Wags asks, "What's the time, Mrs. Crocodile?" Dorothy answers, "Dinner Time", and turns around chasing Wags. They run out. Murray says it's time for a nursery rhyme. *'Song #1': Did You Ever See A Lassie? Murray arrives on stage with a mandolin. He plays a song and the audience plays. He starts the second verse, but gets stuck. He calls over Anthony who has a guitar, and finishes the song. They both bow. Anthony introduces the next segment. Painting with Music Murray and Jeff are wearing cowboy hats. Murray plays his electric guitar, and Jeff then plays his keyboard. They're going to paint a farm picture. What do they need? Chickens - Let's all say "Chickens." Murray plays his guitar making sounds like chicken clucking. Pictures of chickens get drawn in. What animal next? Horses - Let's all say "Horses." Jeff plays the clopping sound of horses and the horses are drawn in. What animal next? Cows - Let's all say "Cows." Jeff plays his keyboard and changes the tone, making a mooing sound. Murray does the same with his guitar, making a mooing sound. Another cow appears in the picture. *'Song #2': Smell Your Way Through The Day More dancing through. *'Song #3': Skip To My Lou Gallery CrocodilesandAlligators.jpg|"Crocodiles and Alligators" book WagsReadingCrocodilesandAlligatorsBook.jpg|Wags reading a book about alligators and crocodiles WagsandDorothyinBarnyardBoogie.jpg|Wags and Dorothy DorothyinBarnyardBoogie.jpg|Dorothy BarnyardBoogie-WagsandDorothy.jpg|Wags and Dorothy playing crocodiles and alligators WagsinBarnyardBoogie.jpg|Wags WagsWorldinTVSeries6.jpg|Wags World MurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|''"Hey diddle diddle, I'm Murray Wiggle. Now it's time for a Nursery rhyme." DidYouEverSeeALassie?.jpg|"Did You Ever See a Lassie?" AnthonyinSmock.jpg|Anthony introducing the next segment MurrayandJeffinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing cowboy hats MurrayinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|''"I got my guitar."'' MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitarinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray playing electric guitar JeffinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|''"And I've got my keyboard."'' JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Jeff'sKeyboardinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff's keyboard PaintaPicture-Farm.jpg|Murray tells everyone that they're painting a farm picture. PaintaPicture-Farm2.jpg|''"Now what else do you think we need for our farm picture?'' PaintaPicture-Farm3.jpg|''"Chickens! Of course!'' PaintaPicture-Farm4.jpg|''"To paint the chickens, we need everyone to say "Chickens" together. Ready?"'' PaintaPicture-Farm5.jpg|''"Chickens!"'' Chickens.jpg|Chickens PaintaPicture-Farm6.jpg|''"Those chickens are egg-cellent."'' PaintaPicture-Farm7.jpg|''"Now what else do you think we need for our farm picture?'' PaintaPicture-Farm8.jpg|''"Oh, we need horses. Horses would be fantastic."'' PaintaPicture-Farm9.jpg|''"Horses are a galloping good idea. Let's all say "Horses" together. Ready?"'' PaintaPicture-Farm10.jpg|''"Horses."'' Horses.jpg|Horses PaintaPicture-Farm11.jpg|''"Wow, they're gallant looking horses."'' PaintaPicture-Farm12.jpg|Murray asks the viewers what they need for our farm. PaintaPicture-Farm13.jpg|Then he suggests that they need cows for their farm. PaintaPicture-Farm14.jpg|''"Yes, some cows would make a farm moooving experience.'' PaintaPicture-Farm15.jpg|''"Let's all say "Cows" together. Ready?"'' PaintaPicture-Farm16.jpg|''"Cows."'' FarmCows.jpg|Cows PaintaPicture-Farm17.jpg|''"Hey Jeff, here are my cows."'' Cow.jpg|Cow PaintaPicture-Farm18.jpg|Murray thanks everyone for painting the picture TheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music SmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|"Smell Your Way Through The Day" SkipToMyLou.jpg|"Skip to My Lou" Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Music Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries